


Guide me

by fairykaine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Clit Play, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gotta love it when u give ur partner permission to do the sex. Shit gets me wet, Hand Jobs, Hinata is a dumb puppy who doesnt know how to sex, Hoshido | Birthright Route, I am really pulling tags out of my ass, Kimonos, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Premature Ejaculation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex, consummation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: “We have to consummate our marriage!” Corrin blurted out, unable to take her husband’s denseness.“Come again?”“We have to have sex!”(Or, Hinata is a dumb puppy and doesn't know how to sex.)





	

Their wedding had been divine.

Under the blooming cherry blossom trees in the capital square, Hinata and Corrin had said their vows and became husband and wife. Everyone in Hoshido had come to watch the wedding of the princess and the samurai, adoring the love in their eyes when they said their vows.

“Hinata.. I promise to love you and cherish you. You are my happiness.. You are the one I adore with all my heart and soul. I want to be with you forever, until death should part us. I love you,” Corrin had said, holding onto his hands.

“Corrin.. I’m not so great at this,” the crowd laughed. “But.. I promise that I will always keep you safe, and that nothing will ever harm you. And if it should come to it…” his eyes had a fire in them. “If it comes to it, I will willingly give up my life, so that you may live. I love you, Corrin. I will protect you with all I have.” Hinata declared, a fierceness to his voice.

After they had been given the rings and said their final vows, they kissed, and everyone in the square rejoiced at the union. Corrin was a bit more shy, slightly bowing her head as she waved to the crowd. Hinata, however, was waving like a maniac, grinning and happily setting his arm over his wife’s shoulder.

In the front, Corrin noticed her sibling. Ryoma was clapping, looking into Corrin’s eyes, proud of her. Takumi was Hinata’s best man, and he looked bored, but looked at his sister and new in-law with a smile.Sakura was a bridesmaid, and waved at her sister enthusiastically, her smile absolutely adorable, and Hinoka had a big smile on her face, happy that Corrin was back, and happy that she had gotten to see the day where her little sister got married, and happy that she was chosen as her Maid of Honor.

As Corrin walked down the steps with Hinoka and her bridesmaids, Scarlet, Sakura, Oboro, and Orochi, she saw the smile on Hinata’s face as she came closer to him, and she thought, this man is my husband now.

And her heart swelled with happiness and pride.

-  
Their reception was beautiful, held in the castle, and as the night went on, Corrin remembered the source of her minor anxiety before her wedding.

It was customary in Hoshido to consummate marriage after first getting the eldest’s approval of the marriage, and then being wed.

And tonight, she and Hinata…

Corrin blushed at the thought of it. She knew both her and Hinata were virgins, and beside from the few raunchy novels Camilla had given her back at the Northern Fortress, she knew only some things about sex.

Well, besides exploring her own body, here and there…

Corrin shook the thought from her mind and tried to enjoy the dinner given to her. But as she looked over at Hinata, she couldn’t help but blush further and wonder…  
-

That night, after the reception ended, the two newlyweds were back in their room, getting ready for bed. Corrin couldn’t stand waiting any longer. As the night went on, she actually began to look forward to the coming events, and she was ready, ready for him now. Sitting in her black bra and underwear, she began to speak.

“Hinata..” she began as she sat on their bed.

“Yeah, Corrin?” Hinata was putting away his wedding kimono, made for him by especially by Oboro.

“You.. You know what the custom is, right…? The custom for married couples?” Corrin began to blush.

“Uh… No idea.” Hinata blinked.

“It.. It’s something done on the wedding night, Hinata..” Corrin bit her lip and hoped he got the hint.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about!” Hinata said cheerfully, grinning.

“We have to consummate our marriage!” Corrin blurted out, unable to take her husband’s denseness.

“Come again?”

“We have to have sex!”

Silence filled the room as Corrin looked at Hinata with a flushed face. Soon enough, a blush spread on Hinata’s face as well, as he let his hair loose and it fell over his shoulders.

“So.. That’s what we have to do?” Hinata asked.

Corrin stood up and walked over to him. “Yes.”

“But.. How would I make you feel good? I only really learned the basics…”

“I’ll guide you,” Corrin whispered, leaning in.

“Ah..” Hinata sighed and then kissed her softly, his rough lips touching her soft ones. He picked her up, which resulted in a yelp from Corrin, and as he set her down on their bed gently, and cradled her face while giving her soft, tender lipped kisses.

When he pulled away, he whispered, “W-what now? Where do I touch you?”

“My neck,” Corrin breathed. “Kiss my neck.”

Hinata did as she said, leaving a soft trail of kisses down her neck, which made Corrin moan softly. She didn’t expect Hinata to be so gentle, he was usually rough and reckless in all he did.

Once he left a trail of kisses on her, he looked up.

“Corrin… guide me. Where next?”

“See these mounds on my chest?” the princess pointed to her chest. “Touch those. But first..”

She lifted herself up and unhooked her bra, which fell and revealed her breasts to him. Hinata couldn’t help but stare- they looked so soft and delicate. _She_ looked so soft and delicate. He had to be careful and be gentle with her, or else he might hurt her or make her cry, and he’d never forgive himself for it.

He loved his princess so much.

Hinata placed a calloused hand on her right breast, and instantly, his cheeks flushed. It was soft, like he suspected, but it was also slightly firm at the same time. He kneaded and squeezed, but noticed that Corrin wasn’t quite making the pleasured noises he heard earlier.

“Where do I touch?” he asked.

“The.. The center. The part that’s sticking up,” she sighed.

Hinata poked his finger at her nipple and rubbed gently, eliciting a mewl from his wife.

Gods, he loved those noises.  
He took his finger and circled it around her areola slowly, making Corrin gasp.

Blushing heavily, he got an idea: to suck on the erect nipple and see what would happen…

Lowering his head, he latched his mouth over her nipple and heard Corrin gasp when he began to suckle gently on it.

“Hinata.. Hinata!” she moaned, her fingers weaving in his hair, holding him to her breast.

He began to suck harder, relishing in the noises Corrin made, just for him, all for him. He could feel himself begin to strain at his boxers, but he worked at his lovely wife, making her mewl and moan, and then…

She felt his teeth graze her nipple.

“Oh!” Corrin yelped.

“D-did I bite you? I’m sorry!” Hinata pulled himself away and looked at her breast. It didn’t seem to look too bad…

Corrin was astonished. Not only did he bite her…

But she liked it. She liked it a lot.

“I..” she blushed and looked away.

“Oh, gods, Corrin! I’m so sorry. I…” Hinata sighed. Not one day into their marriage and he hurt her.

“No, Hinata..” Corrin looked flustered. “I.. I really liked that.”

A wild blush came back on Hinata’s face as he comprehended what she had said. “You.. You liked me biting you?”

Corrin’s face was as red as a tomato. “Yes.. Please do that on my other breast..”

Hinata nodded, then got to work on her left breast, sucking and biting slowly, enjoying the the soft moans coming out of his wife’s lips.

Corrin felt her core, wet and throbbing. She loved the ministrations Hinata was giving her, but she ached with a need for his lips suckling elsewhere. She pulled Hinata’s head up, kissed him, and looked into his eyes.

“Guide me,” he said in a slightly husky whisper. “Where next?”

She slipped off her panties and Hinata watched as she did so, the blush on his face remaining. He had never seen a woman with no clothes on, and Corrin was the first.

But, by the gods above, she looked _radiant_ in the moonlight that streamed into their room.

“S-sorry… I’m.. A little chubby,” she looked at Hinata with her red eyes. “I.. I hope it doesn’t upset you..”

Hinata grinned. “Of course not! It doesn’t matter to me if you’re chubby. All I know is,” he leaned into her ear. “All I know is, you’re my beautiful wife. And I’m going to love you, chubby or not.”

He leaned into her, looking at the wet flower. He spread it open with his fingers, and had a look. There was a little nub of flesh at the top, and her entrance, which was oozing nectar.

“Um…” Hinata began to slowly rub up and down her lips and relished the feeling of her, she was so soft and so wet and so beautiful. “Do you.. Like that?”

Corrin nodded frantically. “But.. It’ll feel better if..” she took his hand and set it atop her clitoris. “Rub there. But be gentle.”

Hinata nodded and slowly circled her clit with a calloused finger, and watched as Corrin gasped and moaned, her hands grabbing their bedsheets and biting her lip, throwing her head back. “Oh.. Hinata!” she moaned loudly, electric shocks running up her body and she felt him rubbing at her.

She saw Hinata’s erection straining at his boxers, and she couldn't take it anymore. She was overflowing, and she needed him inside of her, right now.

“Hinata.. Stop…” she moaned.

Hinata ceased immediately, and looked at her. “W-what is it?”

“I need.. I need you inside me. Now. Please..” her clit throbbed, missing the touch of Hinata’s rough fingers. She needed him, now…

“O-okay. Just a second.” Hinata took off his boxers and tossed them on the floor. By the moonlight, Corrin saw him. He was thick, average size. And right there she knew she would be enjoying herself.

She reached out with a trembling hand and stroked it, which caused Hinata to moan himself, which made Corrin throb. His moans were loud and clear, and they had a hint of vulnerability to them. But she loved her husband making those noises, gasping and drawing in breath sharply.

She continued to stroke, occasionally rubbing her thumb over the tip, which made Hinata buck his hips every time. Pre cum was drooling from the tip, which made for good lubrication to keep stroking him.

“Corrin.. Corrin. Gonna.. I..” he panted.

Corrin stopped, and lied back.

“What? Why’d you stop?” Hinata pouted.

“Come. I want you inside me.” Corrin said, throwing her arms around him.

He lined himself up with her entrance, and took a deep breath. “Are you ready? It’s okay for me to do this?”

Corrin nodded. “I give you my full consent. I’m ready.”

Hinata took another breath and began to slowly put himself in, and Corrin gasped as she felt him stretch her.

Hinata took in a sharp breath. She felt amazing, she was hugging him and pulsing around him. He felt a little resistance, and then gently pushed past it.

Corrin felt a sting of pain go through her, and cried out.

“Corrin, am I hurting you? I can stop!” Hinata said urgently, scared that he had hurt his beloved.

“No, no… it’s supposed to hurt a bit. Do-don't worry.. It’ll pass.” she sighed. “Please, keep going.”

Hinata kept moving inside her slowly, and when he finally sheathed himself inside her, he looked at her with that adorable blush on his face. “T..tell me how it feels. Should I move?”

Corrin sighed. The pain was beginning to dull, but she still needed a minute to get used to it. “J.. Just a minute.”

Hinata waited patiently as Corrin adjusted to the feeling of him inside her, and she sighed as the pain was finally gone and she felt now a dull sense of pleasure. “O-okay.. It’s okay to move. Just.. Slowly.”

Hinata nodded and began to slowly pull himself out, shuddering at the lost sensation of Corrin’s walls.

“O-ohime-sama…” he said, losing himself in the pleasure and losing the grasp of the Nohrian language, instead using the Hoshidian tongue.

“Hinata..” Corrin moaned, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him.

Hinata began to gradually move faster, letting his quiet moans turn into louder ones, cries of his beloved’s name escaping his lips. He held her close to him, loving the pleasured noises she was making.

“H-hinata.. Please… More…” Corrin gasped, throwing her head back.

Hinata really couldn’t take much longer, she felt so amazing and he loved hearing her moan so much that he was so close to the edge. A wild, burning pleasure began to well up inside him, and he kept moving in and out, until..

“Ohime-sama!!” he lost it, letting the flame of pleasure burn over him, as he felt his length twitch and throb inside of her, and then release his seed inside of her. Corrin gasped at the feeling of his hot seed entering her, and held Hinata close as he rode out his orgasm.

Hinata rolled off of her, panting heavily. Corrin was still unsatisfied, but she felt his cum leaking out of her.

“Oh, Corrin! I didn’t even make you..” he got back on top of her. “I.. I can go again, just give me a couple of seconds!”

Corrin giggled. “You’re so sweet. Let me…” she reached down and stroked him, and he groaned, feeling himself get hard again, enjoying the feeling of his wife’s hand around him, rubbing his tip and occasionally fondling his sack. She pulled away once she felt him get back to full mast.

“I.. Are you ready?” Hinata gulped, lining himself up again.

“Yeah,” Corrin said, nodding and smiling.

Hinata entered her less slowly this time, but a bit more roughly, and she gasped, feeling him nearly hit that spot.

“Hinata… Try a bit more to the left,” Corrin gasped, throwing her head back.

Hinata adjusted himself and thrusted in again, and Corrin moaned loudly as she felt him hit that spot.

“Feels good right there?” Hinata grunted.

“Yes! Yes, keep going! Don’t stop!” Corrin said rather frantically as Hinata continued to thrust into inside her, making Corrin grab the bed sheets and mewl and moan, loving the ravishing Hinata was giving her. “Hinata, Hinata, don’t stop!”

Grabbing her breasts while he thrusted, he rubbed her nipples and relished her moaning, as he hit that beautiful spot over and over again.

Corrin could feel herself nearing the edge, the nipple teasing and Hinata hitting her G-spot over and over again was too much.

“Hinata.. Hinata.. I’m gonna…” she gasped.

Hinata nipped at her ear. “Cum for me, Corrin. Let go.”

Those words were the final tipping point, and her world exploded in white as she finally reached her orgasm, yelling out Hinata’s name. She contracted on his cock over and over again, and the tightness proved to be too much for Hinata, who came seconds later, crying out her name. Flooding her with his seed once again, this time, they shared a conjoined moan, and he rolled off of her, this time utterly spent.

Corrin now had two of his loads inside her, and she gasped at the abundance of his cum inside her. She took a minute to calm down, and turned to him, who was still catching his breath, and held his hand.

Once he came back to Earth, Hinata took Corrin in his arms and held her. “D..did you..?”

“Yeah,” Corrin sighed happily as she nestled herself in his arms.

“That.. That was really nice. I wouldn’t.. Mind doing it more often,” Hinata said shyly.

Corrin giggled. “Me neither.”

The two were silent for a minute, Hinata stroking her hair, until he spoke again.

“I meant it, you know.”

“Hm, love?” she looked up at him.

“I meant what I said. I’ll protect you with everything I have. And I… I’m so excited to live out my life with you. Corrin, I love you so much.” Hinata blurted out.

Corrin giggled again. “I meant what I said too, Hinata. I love you and I always will. I’ll cherish you for the rest of my life.”

Hinata smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And the pair drifted off, the promise of their love burning as hot as the sun, and shining as bright as the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hinata i just married him on my second birthright file mmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmm bless his muscles
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My writing blog is writerleen.tumblr.com! I am taking requests!


End file.
